


Are You An Angel?

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Old Friends, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: "That's not what I meant-uh I mean, what made you think of me?" He asked, and then stepped onto his tiptoes to whisper in Kuroo's ear. "And why did you make me a V.I.P?"Kuroo looked over at Suga, still holding onto his hand tightly tucked into Kuroo's arm. "Because you're special," Kuroo said, with dominance behind his voice.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Are You An Angel?

**T** he silver-haired omega walked home this evening from a late shift at the restaurant. The life of a server is a hard one, but Suga tried to do everything in his power to support his habit. Sugawara Koushi loved to go shopping. For the latest designer clothes, and everything from Prada, Gucci, Balenciaga. Prices didn’t scare him, he’d buy anything if he believed it would extenuate his god-given features. 

As the omega unlocked the door to his apartment he was bombarded by the smell of lavender and honey, the male had completely forgotten that he had a candlelit all day long. He thanked whoever was watching over him, that his home didn’t burn down. Swiftly, removing his shoes and hanging up his coat the omega ran to the candle to blow it out. The smoke wafted into his nose, but he didn’t mind it at all. The silver-haired male made his way to his bedroom and undressed from the constricting work clothes that were covered in sweat, he peeled them off of his skin and threw them into a hamper. Sugawara made his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. When the water sprayed downwards onto the ground Suga was already eager to hop inside. He allowed the water to spray across the skin of his hand to test the temperature when he felt that it was warm enough for his liking he stepped inside. Immediately, he was taken over by the sensation of warm water to relax his muscles; it washed away the pain and struggles of the day. 

After about 15 minutes in the shower, the omega toweled himself dry and slipped into his evening wear for the night. Finally, comfortable in his silk sleepwear, he decided to do some quick rounds to make sure he didn’t miss anything. The first stop was the mailbox, making his way to the mailbox with his key in hand, then he unlocked it finding many of his clothing magazine subscriptions, and a velvet red later, that read the name  _ “Sugawara Koushi” _ in thin white calligraphy. The male absentmindedly locked his mailbox while staring at the letter in his hand, the feel was incomparable to anything else he has ever felt and he was mesmerized by how beautifully his name was written. 

Making his way back into his home, he dropped his keys into a bowl on the hallway table and found his way to the couch. He sat slowly, still in awe, unable to notice the way the couch hugged him. When he turned it around it was closed by a wax seal, something Sugawara had only seen in history books. When he pulled at the seal the envelope opened, and a sliver of white was shown and curiosity overtook him. He slid the laminated paper with fine writing on it and placed the envelope onto the table in front of him. The card was white, and the lettering was a shimmering gold beyond anything he’s ever seen. Somehow this small piece of paper was more expensive than anything he had in his closest.

“ _ Be Our Guest, _

_ You Sugawara Koushi have been invited to the annual masquerade ball hosted  _

_ by none other than the Kuroo family, _

“Kuroo...why the hell does that sound familiar?” Sugawara whispered to himself.

_ The Kuroo family are a large family of entrepreneurs that like to give back to the people that support them in their journey, _

_ You are one of those people,  _

_ Please accept this request on behalf of the Kuroo family. _

_ [May 15th, @ 7 pm, Hilton Tokyo, 6 Chome-6-2 Nishishinjuku, Shinjuku City, Tokyo 160-0023, Japan] _

“I mean, I have to go, it’s a fucking masked ball.” Sugawara flipped the invitation over and over again trying to decipher any other mysteries about the ball. Quickly, he got up from the couch to search for his phone, he dialed the number to his job; his boss picked up on the third ring.

“Hey this is Suga, I’m gonna need to request a couple of days off, I’ve got a few things that have come up in my family,” Sugawara lied easily. “Cool, see you tomorrow.” The call was short like he intended, his boss loved him, would probably give him the world if he could.

Sugawara held the invitation in his hands for a little while longer before he placed it under a magnet on his refrigerator. A warm, fuzzy sensation was growing inside him like a newly-wed.  _ ‘Save the Date’ _ was all he could think about as he cleaned up a few dishes that have been left out all day. While he put them away his eyes continued to glance over at the invitation.  _ Will he need to buy a new outfit?  _ Probably not, he has so much designer clothing within his closet already.

As he dried a bowl and placed it into the cabinet, the dress he wanted to wear suddenly appeared in his mind. A wide smile spread across his face, the mole by his eye crinkling happily with him. He checked his mail, he cleaned up any leftover dishes, and he showered. The house looked clean enough that he could skip a day of sweeping considering he was gone from home all day anyway. He made his way to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and flopping onto his bed with a groan. 

-

The ball was only days away, literally on Saturday. He thought about the beautiful gold lettering from the invitation as he stepped into work that morning. 

“Good morning Suga.” A familiar voice squeaked from behind him.

“Morning Asahi,” Suga said as they both made their way to the back, Asahi was dressed in all black, their work uniform, and a beige apron wrapped around his waist. Suga quickly went into his locker where he kept his belongings and an apron, he dressed as he made small talk with Asahi, the conversation was cut a little short with the entrance of their boss. 

“Good morning Sawamura-san,” Sugawara said in his customer service voice. Daichi rolled his eyes and clapped his hand against Asahi’s back in greeting the male hunched over slightly and gave him a nervous smile.

“We need to go over your schedule before you start your shift,” Daichi said to Suga before walking to his office. Sugawara wrapped his apron around his waist similarly to Asahi’s and made his way to Daichi’s office.

When he walked in Daichi was typing something up on his computer and waved Suga in, “So you said you needed 2 days, Saturday and Sunday for personal reasons?” Daichi asked, pulling out a paper that looked like next week’s schedule. 

“Would you be willing to work the rest of the week after that, some of the employees have doctor’s appointments coming up?” 

“Of course Daichi I don’t mind, thank you so much for allowing me the time off,” Suga said with a smile on his face. Daichi returned the expression and wrote in the schedule changes.

Daichi dismissed Sugawara from his office, after quickly clocking in Suga started his shift, falling easily into the flow of things.

-

Days passed and then it was Friday evening. Sugawara was released early since they had so many people scheduled that day. Suga said goodbye to all of his co-workers before scurrying home. 

Once in the comfort of his own home he physically relaxed. For the past couple of days, Sugawara hasn’t done anything but stared at the invitation that was hanging on his fridge.

The omega dug up some information about the infamous “Kuroo Family” Kuroo Tetsurou was somehow, someone that he played against in high school. While searching online he learned that Kuroo was an alpha, the memory seemed to slip his mind. He recalled memories of his athletic days. In high school, it was strange from omega’s to be on sports teams, but Sugawara was grateful for his experiences. He had a great support system, and he had Daichi and Asahi, his two best friends in the entire world.

Sugawara went into his closet, lifted a dress that was wrapped in white plastic from the depths of his wardrobe and began taking the dress out of the bag, before deciding to slide it back inside. He wanted to surprise himself, even though he knew what it looked like, he never actually wore it once. He hung it high on his bathroom door so he could see it in the morning. The male placed the mask he purchased on his nightstand, still wrapped in the beautiful black box. His jewelry box was already out, open and waiting for him. 

The excitement surged through him, and he couldn’t contain it as he smiled from ear to ear. The male walked into the bathroom, starting the bathwater and lathering his legs in shaving cream. He grabbed his razor and shaved carefully and precisely to make sure he didn’t cut himself or miss any spots. The ashen haired male was wearing a long dress but smooth legs were always a must for events like these. He made sure to exfoliate his skin and moisturize accordingly. He probed at his scent glands annoyingly. The omega sighed as the feeling relaxed him.

He slipped comfortably into a silk nightgown and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was the night.

-

Sugawara woke up comfortable and relaxed, he rubbed his eyelids and welcomed the morning sun into his vision. He was warm, but not uncomfortably so, he looked over to the bathroom door where the dress was still hanging, hiding from his gaze. He smiled once again, remembering the way he was drawn to the dress in the store, knowing he would never find the opportunity to wear it but it called to him anyway. Also, he was very easily persuaded by a beta at the store that must have been working there for many years. 

Sugawara swore nothing would keep him from today.

As he prepared for the day, the omega scheduled a nail appointment to fix his overgrown nails that he didn’t tend to much. As he was getting ready to head out of his apartment he found his eyes falling once again onto the invitation on his fridge. The idea seemed almost incomprehensible. Sugawara had been living a pretty civil domestic life, besides the occasional alpha that would try to approach him at work. Sugawara felt like it was strange that he had some admirers, considering it was more common for alpha to chase after female omegas.

After throwing a pair of socks on, Sugawara slipped into some sneakers and zipped up his jacket. He was going to take a jog to his nail appointment. It probably wasn’t the best idea, but since he was going to be spending the night in such an extravagant event he needed to get some exercise today.

On his run, he wanted to find a color that would complement silver and gray well, since they were already accent colors. Most colors that could complement silver would have to light shades because dark colors would contrast. The omega pondered for a moment before pastel colors turned over in his mind. Maybe, light pink, or purple or maybe even blue. Sugawara was so focused on his color choices he wasn’t able to pick up on the number of looks and stares he got from the people he passed on the street. However, their scents were pretty strong and Suga was able to sense their pheromones. He didn't bother acknowledging them and continued his run to the salon. 

When reaching the salon, he was a little out of breath. However, his laboring lungs filled him with a sense of pride, the same way it did whenever he worked out. 

"Hello! How can I help you today?" A beautiful omega in a pair of black pants and a flirty orange blouse asked greeting Suga. 

"Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi, I called earlier and scheduled an appointment." The omega at the counter looked down at his clipboard and also took a short glance at his computer screen. 

"Alright, we do have you down, if you'll have a seat I will go get your nail technician!" He beamed at Suga, and Sugawara smiled back at him moving to sit down. 

He only waited a few moments until someone approached him. 

"I'm Janice, I'll be painting your nails today." The woman said, reaching her hand out to shake Suga's. The male took it graciously while standing. She led him over to a table where a bowl of water was waiting for him.

"Alright what are we feeling today?" Janice asked while they both sat down. 

"I have an event later this evening, I'm wearing a stunning silver dress, I would like a pastel blue, maybe shimmery to compliment?" Suga asked with a nervous tone. 

"Yeah, I can do that! Easy!" She smiled reaching over to place Sugawara's hands in the bowl of water. She stood up from her chair and left him for a few moments before returning with a couple of items. With her, she had a towel, a couple of nail polish shades, clear nail polish, and a filer. She set them down beside him and then pulled one of Suga's hands out of the bowl and set them down on the towel. Quickly, before starting she moisturized his hand with a bottle of lotion that sat beside her. 

Sugawara relaxed and they fell into an easy conversation as she did his nails. Janice made sure that everything was to Suga's liking, from shade to shimmer, or comfortability to leave satisfied. Sugawara couldn't stop staring at the masterpiece that laid across his fingernails. He thanked Janice so kindly before moving to the counter to pay. Once again, Suga didn't worry about the price as he handed the omega his card, and he handed him a receipt. 

He stopped at the grocery store quickly before returning home, realizing that if he was going to continue all this running he needed to hydrate. 

-

Sugawara walked into the comfort of his apartment again with newfound energy. For some reason, whenever he worked out, it always filled him with excitement and anticipation for the rest of the day. As he threw his keys into the bowl and made his way into the main room, his eyes glanced at the invitation before he walked to his room. 

It was only a few more hours before the party, and Sugawara was ready to show his stuff. 

Although Sugawara knew he was attractive, he was currently single. The silver-haired omega hasn't been lucky enough to find someone that can accept his wild shopping habits. It's not like Sugawara needed a partner anyway. Although it would probably be nice to spend his heat with another. 

He hopped in the shower, washing off all the sweat and dirt he collected from his run. He loved the way his nails looked in the lighting of his bathroom. It was different from the salon lighting.

Sugawara toweled dry and started dressing for the party. He slipped on a pair of women's underwear, thinking it was more appropriate to wear with his dress than men's. 

Finally, he made his way to the bathroom door, pulling the dress off of the hook and laying down across the bed. He unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out of its confines. He gasped as if he was his first time seeing it. 

He slipped the smooth material onto his body, lifting the dress up at the end to walk over to his closest to reach for the heels he chose for this occasion. He clipped on the matte black heels and stood up straight. It had been a hot minute since he wore heels but he would just have to break them in again. 

He walked around his room to reach for his mask, in front of his bathroom mirror he fastened the mask to his face and gasped once he saw himself. 

He didn't want to be considered a narcissist but anyone who didn't call him beautiful was blind. Sugawara spun in the mirror taking in the sight. As he stopped to face forward a smile spread onto his face and his cheeks warmed with happiness. 

The next step was to call a car. The male was on the phone for only a moment arranging a pickup, he looked for a purse, something to go along with the dress, and found a small shimmery coin purse that seemed to match perfectly. The last step was to apply his jewelry and a touch of makeup. He pulled out a lip gloss and pressed it onto his pink lips. He gave his cheeks a little color, not too much to make his pale skin stand out. And left his eyes clean. 

He walked to the kitchen, he looked at the invitation on the fridge before lifting the magnet off of it and slipping it into his purse. Once he received a message on his phone that his car had arrived and he left immediately.

-

When Sugawara arrived at the hotel, the car pulled into the valet drive away and Sugawara’s anxiety spiked exponentially. He slid quietly out of the car, he was met with a bright smile from the man that opened his door. Suga’s nostrils picked up on a scent that was rather too strong for this occasion. The omega in him shied away from the smell and made his way inside. 

He walked up to the glass front doors that slid open upon his approachment. Sugawara pulled out his invitation, from his coin purse and headed to the front desk.

"Name please?" A male omega asked once he made it to the desk. 

"Sugawara Koushi," Sugawara said, his anxiety spilling out. The male omega seemed to catch his scent in the air, and brushed his fingers against the knuckles on Suga's hand, allowing him to feel immediate comfort. Sugawara sighed into the touch even if it was from a stranger.

"A lot of omega attendees become extremely anxious for the event, I can one-hundred percent assure you that we have security circling constantly. The Kuroo family believes that omegas are precious, the security is instructed to watch out for all omegas." The desk clerk said, printing out a V.I.P pass and sliding it across the desk. 

"Well Mister, Sugawara Koushi, you're apparently on the V.I.P list, here is your pass, and a key to your suite." The clerk gave him a bright smile. 

"Suite?" Sugawara asked. 

"Yes, all V.I.P members are invited to stay for the after-party, and complimentary breakfast." The clerk said. 

"Oh I wasn't aware, thank you," Sugawara said with more formality than normal. He slipped all of his new additions into his bag, and took a deep breath, pulling out his phone to check the time.

He was fashionably late and remarkably more on time than he was to work. He smiled adjusting his mask to properly fit on his face. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," Sugawara whispered under his breath while entering the dance hall. 

The bright golden light shone down from the ceiling, chandlers dropping down toward the crowd, long red drapes covering the windows, with golden linings. The ballroom floor was patterned with silver diamonds and black dots riddling the middle of them. The sight took Sugawara's breath away. 

At the very far end of the ballroom, Sugawara could see some of the Kuroo family members sitting in large gold thrones drinking champagne. Sugawara almost laughed at the sight.

While he walked into the ballroom he passed a mirror, he stood and looked at himself for just a moment. The long  [ silver dress that ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/95842298301379395/) falls and curves with his figure. He smiled, his mask moving with his cheekbones. He gave an elegant twirl before he removed himself from the mirror. 

"Well you're more beautiful than I remember," Sugawara heard a deep voice speak from behind him. When he turned around he was met with a tall, raven-haired male wearing an Armani suit and a thin black mask. 

"Oh is that so?" Sugawara asked, raising an eyebrow at the statement. "And you are?" Sugawara asked as he looked the other up and down. It became increasing known to him that the male before him was an alpha and a familiar one at that. The raven-haired male reached behind his head to slowly pull off the mask hiding his more knowing feature. Sugawara gasped when met with familiar piercing eyes, and a lazy smirk. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," Suga whispered, "The man of the hour," he finished. The raven-haired male pulled his mask back on. 

"I'm guessing you're the one that thought of me?" He asked. Kuroo offered his arm, and Sugawara slipped his hand into it. They walked into the crowded ballroom, where music began to play and people started dancing. 

"Of course, I was in charge of most of the guest list," Kuroo said after a moment. 

"Kuroo-san there are like 1000 people here!" Sugawara yell-whispered at him. Kuroo let out a laugh. 

"Just Kuroo, and yeah, mine and my father's business associates, and their families and associates," Kuroo said casually, holding onto Suga's hand that laid against the crease of his elbow. 

"Wow, you sure stepped up from high school," Sugawara said in disbelief.

"Just the family business," Kuroo said with a lack of emotion.

"Can I ask something?" Sugawara asked, seemingly not to notice. 

"You just did," Kuroo smirked. 

"That's not what I meant-uh I mean, what made you think of me?" He asked, and then stepped onto his tiptoes to whisper in Kuroo's ear. "And why did you make me a V.I.P?" 

Kuroo looked over at Suga, still holding onto his hand tightly tucked into Kuroo's arm. "Because you're special," Kuroo said, with dominance behind his voice. 

Sugawara felt the omega in his submission under his tone but Suga maintained his composure. The silver-haired male still pressed against the alpha for comfort. 

"Pfft whatever," Suga said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Shall we dance?" Kuroo offered, a smile pulling at his features. 

"Sure." Suga manages his throat going dry. It was impossible for Sugawara to tell him he couldn't dance, at least not slow dance. The last thing he wanted to do was make himself seem uncool. 

Kuroo guided them into a space in the ballroom. He pressed a hand onto Sugawara's hip, and the gesture made him warm instantly. Kuroo laid his hand into Suga's holding it in the air. Sugawara instinctively placed his hand onto Kuroo's shoulder, forcing himself to look him in the eye. He regretted it the moment it happened. Kuroo's gaze on him was dripping with something he couldn't identify, but he didn't feel a threat or anxiety. Kuroo stepped forward and Sugawara reflexively stepped back. They moved, motion by motion, in a circular pattern. The more the dance continued the closer the two became until Suga's chest was pressed against Kuroo. 

"I suck at this, I'm sorry," Sugawara said into Kuroo’s chest. The raven-haired male pulled him tighter to his chest, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"Well you haven't stepped on my foot, so I'm going to say you're not bad," Kuroo said. Sugawara could hear the smile that lifted to Kuroo's face, and even though he wanted to see it, if he looked up he would surely melt. 

At this distance, the omega could smell Kuroo's scent. It was strong, and heavy in his mind. The male wasn't purposely releasing pheromones but something about his scent was addicting and hard to fight the swirling in his tummy. 

Just Kuroo's scent alone was enough to trigger the submissive in Suga, he couldn't help but coil his arm around Kuroo's neck. Sugawara played off the gesture as a way to become closer in order to dance, but the reality was the heat from the other’s body was awakening something within him, but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it. Kuroo didn't seem to mind the closeness of the two of them, his face remained neutral and occasionally a smile would cross his features.

"I think you get better with each step we take," Kuroo said with a wink. Sugawara was having trouble catching the underlying meaning behind the statement but decided he would just ignore it for the time being. Sugawara took a deep breath and pushed down any heat that he felt at the moment and remained as neutral as possible. Although that was nearly impossible with his skin burning from Kuroo’s touch. There was something about him, Sugawara really couldn’t figure it out.  _ His demeanor, his voice, the eloquence of his movements, and his delectable scent. _

Sugawara took a deep breath and then exhaled allowing the air to clear any hunger that was developing through his body. He wouldn’t alone himself to be easily swayed by Kuroo Tetsurou and the attractive smirk that was plastered on his face. And the way his hand rested idly against Suga’s waist sending messages of heat to his core. He ignored everything around him except the beating of his heart. He started to dance with the beats of his heart, instead of the beat of the song, and Kuroo naturally swayed with him as if nothing had changed.

“Should we talk, catch up?” Sugawara asked as they glided across the dance floor.

“I mean if you want, you really want to talk about what we have been doing the past couple of years?” Kuroo asked, looking away, her expression changed suddenly making him look aged. Sugawara gave him a look of concern and the raven-haired male ran a thin hand through his thick black hair giving a glance over to his family. 

“Blah, blah blah, family business, father’s inheritance, stress, yadda yadda,” Kuroo said, resigning with a sigh.

“Have you been able to  _ live _ at all?” Suga asked, pressing a hand to Kuroo’s cheek. The male sensed the alpha distress and the omega inside him acted on instinct to comfort him. 

“I mean I get around when I can,” Kuroo said, pressing a hand against Suga's giving him a bright smile. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before a cough broke them out of their trance.

Both males looked over at the source of the sound. Standing there was a two-toned haired gentleman holding a tray of champagne. He wore a smile, a tux and a  _ bowtie _ , of course. Kuroo dropped his hand and Sugawara did the same. The two-toned haired gentlemen looked between two, smiles brightening. Kuroo stepped back and offered a hand toward Sugawara. 

“Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou,” Kuroo said after clearing his throat.

“Hello!” Bokuto greeted Sugawara formally bowed and Bokuto returned the gesture with enthusiasm. 

“Champagne?” Kuroo asked, grabbing two glasses off the tray avoiding Bokuto’s piercing glare. Sugawara took the glass graciously, thanking Kuroo and Bokuto before tipping the liquid into his mouth. 

“Thank you Bokuto,” Kuroo said as he looked at the male. Before Bokuto walked away and mouthed _ ‘tell me later’.  _ Busying himself with others.

“Would you like to leave the party?” Kuroo asked after a moment of silence. Sugawara hadn’t really thought about it. He had been anxious the moment he got here, however, the alpha was able to calm him since they’ve been dancing. He wasn’t super overwhelming like most alpha’s the ones that are simply just looking to knot an omega. Kuroo didn’t seem like that, Sugawara looked in his eyes he looked solemn, needing comfort. Sugawara was willing to give that to him, at least for a night. It’s the least he could do, after being invited to a party as fancy as this.

“Sure, you wanna show me your sweet penthouse, oh Kuroo family heir,” Sugawara teased, hopefully lighting up the mood. He felt a wave of achievement pass through him when a boyish grin rolled over Kuroo’s features, he slid his hand around Suga’s bicep leading him back into the lobby to the elevators. 

As they passed many patrons stopped Kuroo in the lobby to speak to him. Kuroo tried his best to move the conversations along, and Sugawara couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. The way he was so persuasive and quick thinking, the way his words seemed to control the direction of the conversation, Sugawara wanted to know more about the mystery that was Kuroo Tetsurou.

-

They made it to Kuroo’s penthouse, which Sugawara was completely joking about, but when Kuroo unlocked the door Sugawara gasped loudly and Kuroo couldn’t help his smile.

“We should get married,” Sugawara said in awe as he moved his hands through the silk curtains hanging off the window.

“What?” Kuroo laughed out loud clutching his stomach and nearly crying. Sugawara wrapped his body around the material, enjoying the feel of it on his skin.

“Well you’re filthy rich obviously, and I have really expensive spending habits,” He said pulling away from the curtains. He walked over to the bed, and he jumped onto the mattress with a belly flop. Kuroo leaned against the wall with a hip and watched. When Sugawara looked up, Kuroo was watching him. The image sent immediate heat to his cheeks, and hunger coiling in his core, the same hunger, and passion from before suddenly spreading across the surface of his skin, and pumping through his blood vessels. 

“Are you gonna join me?” Sugawara asked, hiding the lower half of his face in the blanket. Kuroo held up a finger to Sugawara and then moved to press down on a counter that was against the wall. When he pressed down, a bar lifted, hidden underneath the counter revealing many different types of alcohol. He pulled a brown liquid off the top shelf and a couple of glasses from somewhere behind the counter, he poured them both a shot and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Sugawara positioned himself where he was able to sit on his knees without his dress shifting to reveal anything. Sugawara took the glass that was offered to him, and Kuroo smiled warmly at him.

“I’m really glad you came, I almost thought you wouldn’t,” Kuroo admitted, swirling the liquid inside of his cup. Sugawara perked up.

“Why, to both questions?” Sugawara said after taking a sip.

“I’ve just been thinking about you, not in a weird way, I used to talk to Daichi, your old captain. He talked a lot about you, how you guys are childhood friends, and he would tell me the times you’ve spent together and I was envious. I always wanted a companion like that.” Kuroo said, staring into the dark brown liquid that occupied his glass. Kuroo frowned slightly, he took in a large breath before exhaling it slowly. 

Suga was at a loss for words, nothing in his mind to say, but the urge to say anything was pulling at his thoughts. 

“I have Bokuto, who you met earlier, also Iwaizumi, they’re pretty good friends, Bokuto is the greatest, but because of my...line of work, I’m unable to have free-flying relationships, and I projected that type of relationship on to you.”

Sugawara was stuck for a moment, as the raven-haired male’s eyes landed on his. He swallowed his throat suddenly dry and he saw Kuroo’s eyes drop down to Suga’s lips, where Suga went to quickly lick them. 

“May I ask you something?” He needed to ask, he hated that he felt such an intense pull towards him. It turned him into the bubbling lustful omega that he prided himself on not being, but something was pulling him closer and closer to Kuroo, his scent, his smile, his pheromones, something. Sugawara had an idea but the only way for him to find out was to ask.

“Are you a pack leader?” Sugawara asked with a serious tone, the color in his eyes deepened and Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise. The raven-haired male unbuttoned the buttons of his collared shirt and ripped off the translucent scent patches that were covering his scent glands. An intense scent filled the air, something more powerful, something even more alluring than before, and that gave him his answer.

“No wonder you’re so... _ irresistible _ ,” Sugawara said without thinking, naturally shifting closer to Kuroo’s side. 

“I could say the same about you Sugawara Koushi,” Kuroo said as he moved his hand to Suga’s chin, holding it upward to look Kuroo in the eyes. There was a movement of pure heat and desire that passed through both of them. The alpha’s scent filled Sugawara’s lungs and Sugawara’s lust became increasingly obvious with the way he began to hold himself. Kuroo bent his head near Suga’s ear to whisper to him.

“I won’t do anything until I’ve been given consent,” he said then pulled away from the omega. “I might be an alpha, but I am a  _ gentleman _ .”

“As much as my body is screaming at me, I’m not sure,” Sugawara admitted reluctantly.

“I have condoms, Sugawara, and I  _ wouldn’t _ knot you,” Kuroo said, noticing the omega’s concern.

“Just Suga,” he corrected. Sugawara’s face twisted in the mention of knotting, the omega inside him jumped at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to be knotted by an alpha,  _ a pack leader. _

“I’m not saying I’m consenting to knot, but I don’t think we should ignore the obvious attraction between us,” Sugawara said, his voice becoming sultry, as he laid a hand on Kuroo’s forearm.

Without breaking eye contact Kuroo tipped the cup into his mouth taking the dark liquid easily. He set the glass down on the floor and moved a slow hand around Sugawara’s slender body. 

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked. Sugawara felt the heat course through him, at the point where Kuroo touched him. He wanted him at that moment, his hands on his body, his lips on his, and his _ heat _ inside of him. 

“Yes,” Suga said shakily. A smirk lifted onto Kuroo’s face as he moved the glass from Suga’s hand and closed the distance between them.

Kuroo erupted with need, and his scent slipped out with great intensity. He knew when it had an effect on Suga because he whined against his mouth, his lips parted slightly allowing Kuroo’s to take the kiss deeper. He pushed his tongue into the deep wet cave, pushing against the pink muscle with force. Sugawara moaned into the kiss and Kuroo ate it up without mercy. He moved his hands to Sugawara’s sides bringing him closer to him, nearly sitting on his lap.

“Kuroo-” Sugawara said as he brought a hand into the male’s messy black hair, he gave it a short tug and Kuroo grunted against his lips. The thin black mask slipped from Kuroo’s face, and his eyes were even more impactful than before. Kuroo lifted the other from his hips and brought him over to sit on his lap. The unfastened the mask from Suga’s face, revealing a flustered omega. Kuroo moved the beautiful silver silk dress upward to bunch at Suga’s hip, allowing his thighs to part aside Kuroo’s. Kuroo immediately ran his warm hands along the pale skin of Suga’s back. He was unbelievably soft and Kuroo shoved his head into the crook of Suga’s neck to get a whiff of his scent. It was sweet, so sweet it melted on the tip of his tongue. 

Sugawara rocked his hips against Kuroo’s legs, his body trembling with utter lust that filled him with unending warmth. He felt his skin go hot, as Kuroo’s rough calloused hands moved around the surface of his back. He felt slick building, pooling from him and slowly moving down the curve of his leg. He regretted wearing women’s underwear, but the thought slipped his mind as he felt Kuroo’s hands travel downwards to his behind, cupping his ass. Sugawara was always able to appreciate his body, his curves, but he felt even more beautiful, even more, sexy in Kuroo’s hands. The warmth of Kuroo’s hands moved back and forth on his behind, massaging the meat there lifting soft squeals from Suga’s throat. 

Kuroo grunted as he tightened his grip on Suga’s ass, and began moving his lips methodically against his groin. Sugawara could feel the growing erection that Kuroo was sporting under his dress pants. And Kuroo basked in the feeling of Suga’s plump behind moving against him, he threw his head back slightly as he bit his lip. The sensation filled him with joy, and the revelation that Sugawara was wearing women’s underwear became an absolute delight. Kuroo moved his hand reluctantly to the bunch of Sugawara’s dress resting at Suga’s hips. Kuroo pulled the dress upwards on Sugawara’s body and the ashen haired male lifted his arms happily above his head and watched the dress fall beside him. Suga giggled as Kuroo ran his hands over the male’s body. Admiring his soft skin, and the paleness, that made it seem like he was shining. Kuroo looked up into Sugawara’s eyes and gave him a lazy smile, before leaning in and giving his chest a small peck.

“I think the lady underwear was a nice choice,” Kuroo said through a smile, trailing short small kisses up and down the omega’s chest and abdomen. The short kisses turned into deep kisses, and the kissing turned into sucking and nipping at the pale skin. Kuroo watched as his sucking became beautiful purple bruises-hickeys that contrasted epically with Suga’s skin. Kuroo smiled at his handiwork,  _ and at the  _ feeling of slick spilling onto his slacks,  _ and at the way _ that Sugawara was shamelessly rutting his body against Kuroo, _ with and at the way  _ the back of Suga’s hand covering the omega’s mouth. 

“Has anyone else ever seen you like this?” Kuroo asked pressing wet kisses against the omega’s neck, near his scent glands. They were releasing such a beautiful scent, something close to strawberry and honey, it was hypnotizing. Kuroo moved his hands into the other’s hair, feeling the silver locks fall effortlessly between his fingers. He allowed his nose to bump against the others’ scent glands, Suga mewled at the feeling. 

Sugawara was feeling a lot right now, but Kuroo’s hands were slowly and gently caressing him, his skin felt like hot lava, and his blood pumped through him like a raging river. All of the blood and heat made it down to his groin, which he rutted against Kuroo’s abdomen to give him some friction. Kuroo didn’t seem to mind, as Suga felt Kuroo’s nose press into his scent glands located on his neck, they swelled slightly at the touch and Suga felt it hit him like bricks.  _ His heat.  _

Sugawara pulled roughly onto Kuroo’s hair, calling his name into the emptiness of the room. Sugawara needed more, he  _ craved _ more. The scent of the pack leader had sent him into his heat early, he hadn’t a clue when his next one was supposed to kick in, but it was here, and it made Suga crave more than he ever had.

The smell turned Kuroo’s mind into mush, he tried to form a coherent thought but with his nose buried in the crook of the other’s neck, it was nearly impossible for him to focus.

“Suga,” he scoffed trying to pull away, Is that your heat?” Kuroo asked, moving his hands frantically around the other’s body.

“Yes!” Suga cried.

“Do you wanna...stop?” Kuroo asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself. His mind only on the feeling of Sugawara’s skin. Suga tightened his grip on Kuroo afraid he was going to pull away.

“No  _ please, _ ” Suga whispered against his ear, before locking his lips with it and giving it a small nibble. 

Something in Kuroo clicked and he lifted Sugawara off of his lap and turned him to lay him on his back. “Well then, let’s get down to the good stuff,” Kuroo said before reaching for the lacy underwear covering  _ absolutely nothing  _ of Sugawara’s beautiful body. Kuroo smiled as the other mewled, slowly and tantalizingly removing the fabric, brushing it against every part of his leg. Suga cooed when Kuroo started with the buttons of his shirt, he pulled it off swiftly and it joined Sugawara’s dress. He pulled off his undershirt and worked downward to his pants. Which he slipped off as well, putting on a slow torturous show for the omega. 

_ “Kuroo _ -” Sugawara choked. Although his body called and craved the other so much, he knew, he knew what would happen in this state. “Kuroo don’t bite.” That’s all he could say, his omega instincts were fighting that simple sentence. “Even if I beg. Don’t bite.” Sugawara managed, even as he was grabbing for Kuroo, but he knew he didn’t want to be bonded in a haze, of a night he would remember forever, but probably never see the other again.

“You have my word,” Kuroo whispered, slipping off his trousers to reveal his beautiful erection and Sugawara began salivating. 

“It’s okay,” He moaned as Kuroo crawled over him, meeting his burn skin against the alpha. “It’s okay if you knot me,” Sugawara managed as Kuroo continued the assault to his neck, Kuroo lapped his tongue against the other scent glands, allowing the scent to release into his nose.

“Is that so?” Kuroo asked, moving his mouth lower to the other’s collarbones. Sugawara managed a weak yes and a nod, and Kuroo smiled. “I’ll think about it, I don’t want you to regret it,” Kuroo said as he looked down into Sugawara’s eyes. 

Suga didn’t want to admit to the possibility that he would regret it, but he looked away reluctantly and nodded. Kuroo accepted that and moved down even lower until his head was in between Sugawara’s thighs.

Someone from his past, that he had a little conversation with, someone who was a pack leader, someone as incredible as Kuroo Tetsurou was looking as Suga’s dick right now like he hadn’t eaten anything in days. Suga watched as Kuroo licked his lips, he moved his tongue along Suga’s shaft and the omega moaned with his back arching slightly. Without warning, Kuroo wrapped his mouth around the tip and allowed it to hit the roof of his mouth. This entire time, Sugawara thought that Kuroo was hot, he was handsome and graceful. But right now Sugawara could only think about how utterly adorable and beautiful the alpha looked with Suga’s dick in his mouth. The omega called his name gently and Kuroo bobbed his head slowly along Sugawara's length. Kuroo seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, occasionally looking up at Sugawara to gauge his reaction. Their faces were red, Sugawara’s flushed with ecstasy, and Kuroo with slight embarrassment.

Sugawara tasted good, his dick wasn’t super large but it was lean and cute, the shaft easy to maneuver his tongue around, swirling it and teasing the tip. The only bad thing about being down there was that Kuroo could smell the slick that was pooling onto the bed now. And he wanted a taste of that too, he wanted to plunge his tongue deep inside of Sugawara and have him scream, and the sweet-smelling fluids infiltrated his mouth and taste buds. He had to, he needed to. 

“ _ Suga _ -” Kuroo said breathlessly, and Sugawara managed to open his eyes to look at the other. “I gotta taste you, can I?” There was a tone of desperation in Kuroo’s voice, and right now too much need pulsed through him for Kuroo to care. Sugawara nodded vigorously as red moved to cover his entire face. Kuroo wrapped a hand around Suga’s plump thigh, and pressed it to his shoulder, he watched for a moment as slick gushed from the other’s whole, and Kuroo licked his lips. 

The raven-haired male bent his head down between the omega’s thighs and gave Sugawara’s entrance a quick swift flick of his tongue. He heard Sugawara moan, and Kuroo released his own groan tasting the omega on his lips and tongue. The alpha surged forward to lick up all the slick that collected and stuck onto the other’s legs. The taste was driving him wild, Sugawara’s slick a mixture of sweet and salty, Kuroo growled as he shoved his tongue deep into the other. 

Sugawara moved his hands into Kuroo’s hair ruffling it up, practically ruining it. Kuroo didn’t mind Sugawara’s hands in his hair. It sent a thrill through his body. Sugawara’s head went back onto the bedsheets and he began to see stars.

“Kuroo!” Sugawara called. Kuroo knew what he wanted as Sugawara moved the curve of his hips against the thrashing of his tongue. He was reluctant but he removed his tongue from the beautiful special taste of the omega and replaced it with his fingers, which penetrated gently against the other hole. 

Sugawara bit down on his bottom lip fighting the temptation to cry out. Kuroo allowed his fingers to shallowly move in and out of the other’s hole, the tightness of his wet heat sending shivers down his back.

“Kuroo _ please,”  _ Sugawara begged.

“Soon baby,” At this point as Kuroo added another finger into the male hole, Kuroo moved his hand around his own erection to give himself a bit of relief. Sugawara was writhing under his touch, moaning shamelessly and crying out, basically grabbing onto everything in his vicinity. The raven stared down at him, lust dripping from his piercing eyes, and a smirk curled onto his lips. Sugawara was spreading nicely, he was careful not to be too forceful or rough, but Kuroo was also craving to be inside him. Kuroo was close enough now that Sugawara was grabbing onto the back of his thighs. Pleas spilled from Sugawara’s mouth, and Kuroo couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Okay baby okay,” The omega in heat cooed, at the dripping voice from Kuroo. The raven was still stroking himself when he moved his erection against the entrance of the omega beneath him.

“Are you ready?” Kuroo asked.

Sugawara reached upwards pulling Kuroo by his neck to speak into his ear. “Please _ fuck me  _ already,” Sugawara begged his heat clouding his every thought. Kuroo obliged him by pushing his member deep inside the omega. Sugawara’s back arched and his shoulders dug into the bed, he cried out as the alpha filled. A mixture of Kuroo’s musk and Sugawara sweet scent filled the room as they both cried out in ecstasy. 

Kuroo lifted Sugawara’s hips and spread his legs until they were skin to skin, Kuroo kissed the omega, and he thrusted into him, eating up the moans that slipped from Suga’s lips. Kuroo moved a hand to Sugawara’s hips, gaining leverage as he moved inside him. Sugawara cried into the air, his body tensed and he dug his nails into Kuroo’s back, as the alpha moved inside of him. More and more slick built as Sugawara felt continuous pleasure. 

“God,  _ Suga you’re so beautiful _ ,” Kuroo grunted. That caused the ashen haired male to keen, as Kuroo continued his movements. “So so gorgeous, utterly beautiful.” Kuroo didn’t add how the scent the omega was releasing was just as lovely and just as enticing as the other.

The alpha moved to press his lips to Suga’s neck wanting nothing more than to mark that pale skin more. He pressed a gentle kiss to his skin and then began to suck bringing blood to surface bruising him. Kuroo continued this, moving lower to his collarbone and spreading them over his chest. Without realizing it, Kuroo had stopped the movement of his hips. Suga begged, repeating Kuroo’s name in pants. 

“Sorry baby, I was distracted by that beautiful skin.” Kuroo lifted Sugawara’s legs, placing his ankles on his shoulder and sighed, the ashed haired male cried out as Kuroo pushed himself inside of him. Sugawara’s dick was hard against his stomach, precum all over him and spilling into his belly button. Kuroo leaned down, making Sugawara close in on himself and licked the seme from his belly button. Sugawara moaned. 

“Kuroo-I please” Sugawara begged and Kuroo moved his mouth over Suga’s pressing a kiss to his wet lips, feeding him his own cum. Sugawara wasn’t repulsed by the motion, he couldn’t focus on it either as Kuroo slid in and out of his hole. It was becoming too much, the alpha’s scent, the heat that was circling in the room suffocating, the feeling of Kuroo’s lips all over his skin, everything was  _ too  _ good.

“Call me Tetsurou, just for this, okay? Can I call you Koushi?” Kuroo asked through gritted teeth, he slithered his hand around the omega’s pleading cock, pumping slowly.

“Yes-yes of course, Tetsurou,” Sugawara tried it on the tongue, even in the dazed state he didn’t mind saying. He didn’t think about how they should have been on a first-name basis the moment they started, or how intimate they were being. He didn’t think about how he and Kuroo would probably never speak again, never see each other. He didn’t think about how after all of this was over, they would politely exchange numbers and then never speak. Maybe send each other seasonal greetings out of courtesy, but Sugawara would never be able to see his smile. Or hear him laugh, or touch his skin.

Sugawara found himself crying and rubbing his knuckles along the male’s cheek. A look of concern flashed into Kuroo’s eyes and he paused his motions immediately.

“Oh my god, Sugawara are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Kuroo began to pull out, knowing if he would he would probably come from the shock, but that wasn’t important right now.

“No no no, Tetsurou, continue please,  _ it's so good, _ ” Suga said with a smile, urging his hips forward causing Kuroo to push back into him. The alpha groaned, looking away from Sugawara and then back. He searched for hesitation in his eyes, when Kuroo found none he continued. He started with a slow thrust, he wanted to build back into the rhythm. 

Slowly, with shallow thrusts and left Sugawara clawing at the sheets. Then slowly, but with deep thrusts that gave Sugawara hiccups as his hand was in Kuroo’s hair. Now, faster, but they’re shallow again, and Sugawara is choking on his own moans and the sight is so pretty. And then, Kuroo is slamming into Sugawara, hard, fast, and deep. Their skin is slapping together with fever and Suga’s moans become wanton. 

“Kur-Tetsurou-I!” Sugawara called. Kuroo gave him a smirk, but the anxiety was there in his features as he could feel his knot building. He looked for answers in Suga’s expression.

“ _ Alpha-please” _ Sugawara whined, but Kuroo wasn’t able to tell what he was begging for, Kuroo fell silent hot breaths escaping his mouth.

“Tell me what you want Koushi-” Kuroo said, breathing deeply.

“ _ Knot...your-knot please! _ ” Sugawara answered, and Kuroo breathed a breath of relief. His knot was building and he didn’t know if he could control himself anymore.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked, sweat moistening his sideburns.

“ _ Yes...yes please! _ ” The ashen haired male begged and he could now feel Kuroo’s knot pushing against him with each thrust. He dragged his fingers along Kuroo’s back. Sugawara’s body calling for him,  _ craving him, needing him. _

Kuroo’s knot hit Suga’s hole, and Kuroo pushed it inside of the ashen haired male. Kuroo let out a deep growl into the crook of Sugawara’s neck as he came. Sugawara’s hands dropped onto his side and curled into the bedsheet as he came, spraying across his abdomen. Air-filled Sugawara’s lungs, his chest rising, and falling, he coughed from the rush of air leaving his body and turned away from Kuroo. The raven didn’t mind, instead, he lifted himself up, off the other, in an attempt to give him more breathing room. The alpha slid an arm under the other’s hips, then slowly and carefully pulled them both to their sides. 

Sugawara could feel Kuroo’s knot inside of him. The sensation left him feeling warm and full. It was a blissful sensation that accompanied him when he went into heat. The omega released a whine, and Kuroo began tracing a calming hand over his temple and the tuff of his hair. The ashen haired male sighed and released another exhale. Kuroo’s knot was starting to go down and both males tensed at the last throbbing sensation until the seed moved inside Sugawara’s whole. Sugawara whined a little bit, not wanting his knot to leave him, but Kuroo pulled out slowly letting Suga adjust to the feeling.

They laid in quiet blissful silence, the omega’s heart was slightly sated but he still felt thrills of ecstasy roll through him as Kuroo traced the tips of his fingers over the dips and curves of his body. How much time had passed? Suga wondered, he was finally starting to settle down, and slowly move into reality. Kuroo just breathed behind him, basically cradling him in his arms; moving his nose against the omega’s scent glance coaxing him into sleep.

“Aren’t you supposed to be entertaining guests?” Sugawara asked, breaking the silence.

“Are you not entertained?” Kuroo said, and Sugawara could hear the smirk in his voice. 

A laugh escaped Suga’s lips and he was filled with joy, he didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to be able to stay here in Kuroo’s arms, be able to laugh and learn about each other. Of course, all of this was just for the night. He would never be able to share this energy with him again, this warmth, this laughter. He’ll probably never see Kuroo again. They were in completely different lives, in different worlds. 

Sugawara sighed, running a hand through his hair. He whined just a bit, as he tried to slide over only to be met with soreness in his hips.

“You okay?” The alpha asked, sensing his distress.

Sugawara offered a laugh, “Oh yeah, just a little sore. That’s all.” Sugawara pushed through the soreness using his arms, he lifted himself from the bed, using his arm muscles and turned to face Kuroo. 

The alpha’s chest was bare a creamy color. His body was slender but he was toned and muscular. His face held an expression of contentment and bliss. Sugawara shared that same expression. 

Unprompted, the alpha reached his hand toward Sugawara’s head, wrapping a hand against the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him. Sugawara accepted the kiss easily, there was no force in the kiss, but it felt passionate, and a little solemn. 

Although it was clear that Kuroo was feeling down, the raven tried to hide it by smiling, it was impossible though. The smile never reached his eyes. Sugawara smiled in an attempt to warm the mood.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Sugawara said a smirk gracing his features.

“I don’t know, Daichi never mentioned you guys hooked up,” Kuroo said the smirk replicating on his face.

“Well of course not!” Sugawara cried, slapping the side of Kuroos arm. “He’s my best friend! And my  _ boss _ .” The ashen haired male fell into a pout.

“Hot, if you don’t fuck him, I will.” 

Sugawara’s jaw dropped, and then he closed his mouth when he saw the expression on his face. “You’re crude, you know what?”

“So I’ve been told,” Kuroo said with a wink. 

He was quiet then, a silence setting over the both of them as they stared into each other’s eyes. And Sugawara finally realized that Kuroo felt the same. Like he never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay here, talking, laughing and making jokes.

“I will have to return to the party,” Kuroo said, his tone low.

“You sound sad,” Suga said before thinking. He wondered if Kuroo took offense to that.

“Well, I would much rather be here with you,” Kuroo’s hand slid to Sugawara’s cheeks, caressing them gently. Sugawara would rather be with him too.

The raven pressed a gentle kiss to Suga’s forehead before sitting up in bed. He sighed and picked up his underwear off the floor slipping it on. Sugawara was about to ask if he was leaving right now, but Kuroo didn’t put another article of clothing on. Instead, he walked over to the bar to pour a drink. 

Sugawara admired his figure, his muscles were taut and constricted when he used them, and his skin glistened in the golden lighting.

He took a sip from the glass and then handed it to Suga. He wandered for a moment why they were sharing a glass, but it didn’t really matter considering what they just did.

“Do you mind if I hop in the shower?” Kuroo asked. “You could join me if you wanted to,” Kuroo said his jaw went slack and a smirk falling upon his features. 

Sugawara blushed as if they didn’t just have a heated passionate night filled with intense ecstasy. As if Suga wasn’t naked in the bed right now, the blankets cuddling around his body like a nest. Almost like Kuroo didn’t leave bite marks all over Suga’s pale skin. 

The offer was tempting, maybe some soft cleaning. The smell of body wash filling the room, sweet. Their bodies pressed against each other as the warm water cascaded down their backs. Suga convinced himself. He slid slowly off the bed, being careful of his soreness. Kuroo was there to help stabilize him at the edge, and they walked to the bathroom. Admittingly, a little shaky, but Kuroo supported Suga’s weight the whole way.

“Maybe a bath would be better?” Kuroo suggested.

“Saying I’m heavy?” Suga teased. “Honestly, either his fine, however, I think a bath would both ease our muscles,” Sugawara said with a shrug, or it was an attempt to shrug before sore pain shot through his shoulder blades and he winced. Kuroo caught the action and nodded.

“Bath is it then,” Kuroo lowered Sugawara onto the toilet seat while he ran the water. The raven lifted Sugawara into his arm and lowered him into the water when it was half full. Kuroo slipped out of his underwear and took a step inside the tub. He sat behind the omega, leaning his back against the bathtub and relaxed into the water.

“Somehow this feels more intimate than sex,” Sugawara said after a moment.

“I can see that, but honestly we’re just relaxing,” Kuroo said, pulling Suga against his chest to lay back. With a swift movement of his foot the ashen haired male turned the water off and they fell into a small silence.

The water moved as they breathed, and Kuroo pulled a thin hand through the locks of Suga’s hair. The omega was being easily lulled to sleep, almost peacefully. Kuroo was hard beneath his back, he didn’t know why, but the heat was pulling through him. However, Kuroo was calm and still behind him, as if it didn’t exist. 

Kuroo rubbed a soapy sponge over Suga’s skin, cleaning up every part he could reach or see. The ashen haired male jumped when he felt fingers probe his hole, he gasped and almost turned.

“Woah, Koushi, I’m cleaning you out, so that you don’t have to sleep with cum inside of you,” Kuroo explained. Sugawara slowly relaxed back into his grasp, feeling fingers move and curl inside of him. It was making him hot, but he knew it wasn’t for pleasure.

“God, you’re so tight,” Kuroo whispered in the other’s hair, the omega whined but didn’t reply. “I promise I’m just cleaning you, but this is so tempting,” Kuroo admitted, his voice slightly hoarse. Sugawara’s dick stirred but the omega maintained calm thoughts. The sensation was getting to him badly.

“Okay enough,” Sugawara breathed out, and Kuroo halted, and removed his fingers.

-

They cleaned, skin soft and smooth. Sugawara felt fresh as he slipped on a big shirt that he found in the closet. Kuroo gave him a real earnest smile before slipping on his clothes.

“Give me your number Suga,” Kuroo said buttoning his shirt.

The ashen haired male raised a brow, “Why?” he asked.

“I have to return to the party, close it out and say goodbye to guests, but if you need anything we should be able to reach each other,” Kuroo said tucking in his shirt. The raven handed Suga his phone and the male typed in his number.

Kuroo smiled when he got his phone back. Without warning Kuroo made his way over to where Suga was, he moved his hand across Sugawara’s cheeks to cradle them and looked over his features with affectionate eyes.

“I had a wonderful time, I’m so happy you came,” The raven swept the omega into a kiss, a kiss that was passionate, sad, affectionate, and almost like a goodbye. Without another word, Kuroo took off.

And so did Sugawara.

Yes, there was a free breakfast, there was Kuroo, but there was a night in a room all by himself. And that sounded lonely. He didn’t want to be alone, and he didn’t want to be in an unfamiliar room alone either. At least, if he was alone at home, he would be more comfortable. It would make more sense, ease his mind and he would be able to cope with the events of the day. It would help process all the complex emotions he felt, while with Kuroo. Something pulling him in and out of reality. Almost like he didn’t have a life to go back to. There was a large part that wanted him to stay here, forever if he could, and experience more of what Kuroo Tetsurou has to offer. Either way, he left. 

He pulled his dress on, gathered his belongings. He made it to the lobby without being found. He called a car, and he was on his way without looking back. He was so thankful to have a beta cab driver, it would have been embarrassing to smell like a pack leader unbonded, even though they showered. The drive home was quiet, the cab driver only checking up on Sugawara making sure he was okay. The omega didn’t notice the time, didn’t check it all, but it was very late by the time he returned home. He was tired, but it was pleasant. Although the evening ended the way he feared he was still content with the way his night went. When he opened the door to his home. It smelled faintly of lavender, he remembered to blow out the candles this time so the scent must have faded. He sat his keys down after locking the door. And made it straight to his room without turning on the light. He kicked his shoes off and slipped his dress into its bag and threw on some pajama clothes. 

When he laid down he had his bag beside him, and he pulled out the invitation, looking at it one last time with the light of his phone. He set the invitation on his bedside table and cuddled into the comfort of his bed. His stomach growled, realizing he hadn’t eaten anything all night he groaned but didn’t want to get up.

-

The morning came quickly. The first thing Sugawara did when he woke up the next morning was to check his phone. There was a single message from an unknown number.

_ Unknown: [Are you an angel?] _

  
  
  
**< img src=<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/659319840896712725/698204350874386442/IMG_20200410_214435.png>" />**  
  
**< img src="<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/659319840896712725/698204351520440351/Kurosuga_rarepair.jpg>" />**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the artist's works for this piece! And their socials! [FabFrogs](https://fabfrogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
